In The Sky
by ChoNeun
Summary: EDITED. OC Addition. Luffy seems to have a lot on his mind and hasn't been himself. What's the matter with him?


Disclaimer: Front and center, disclaimer because I don't own _One Piece. _For if I did, I would happily be in my castle of wealth, lying on a couch of gold with Fabio feeding me grapes! X3

**A/N: Ha! Ha! Ha! I was _supposed_ to upload my One Piece story, _but _I haven't had the time to even get it _typed down_. Sooo, I shall tease you with this before that… Yeah…or it may never come at all. Anyway, here ya go! -**

**A/N 2: This has been edited just a smidge so if you're unhappy still, lemme know. . ;;**

It's in the Sky

Luffy looked at up at the sky. He just stared at it even when the sun moved into his eyes; he merely just tipped his hat to shade them. Zolo, Nami and Chopper stood on the upper deck, looking down at him.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Luffy?" Chopper asked, hanging from the rail.

His small hooves weren't long enough to reach the ground; Nami shrugged. Zolo propped his hand on his chin.

"I dunno, but he's been down there for a while. He hasn't moved in three days," Nami replied.

"Not even to eat," added Zolo.

"Wow! Are you two serious? Luffy? Not eating? Is he going to be ok?"

"Well, Chopper, _you're_ the doctor. Zolo and I were hoping you could go down there and figure him out for us."

"Hey, there's Sanji. Maybe he can get Luffy to eat."

The three turned there attention to Luffy and the blond down below. Sanji strolled over to Luffy as he lay on the deck.

"Hey, Luffy. What's shakin?"

"Nothing much…"

"Hm… Ya know…The crew is worried about cha. You might want to eat something."

Luffy shook his head. "I'm fine."

Sanji's eyebrow perked up. "Really? You're not gonna eat? Well then, Zolo and Usopp can have your share."

"Ok…"

Sanji sighed, shaking his head. He sat down next to him.

"Luffy, is there something the matter with cha? You're not yourself and we're pretty worried."

"Look at the sky, Sanji. What do you see?"

"What?" Sanji looked up at the clouds. "I see…clouds."

"But what do you see _in_ them?"

"Hm? Nothing, really."

Luffy sat up and adjusted his hat. He looked over to Sanji.

"Well, I saw me and you guys goin' over the Grand Line, but…someone was missing."

Kawakudari pushed the door open with her butt, holding two trays on one arm, another on her other and a plate on her head, her orange eyes gazing upward up at it as she walked onto the deck, taking a few steps forward. Luffy smiled when he saw her; he held his hat, facing forward again.

"Yo, Kudari."

"Hey, Sanji." She tried walking up the stairs to the upper deck with the others watching her. "I just got finished with fixing up the rafters below deck. A blacksmith is only as good as his or her tools so I might want to buy some more when we reach the shore," she said to the others.

"Let me help you with that," Nami said.

Sanji looked to Luffy. "You're sure you're not hungry?"

"Nah, I'm ok. I'll take a rain check." He lay back down.

Sanji stood up and then looked up to the four above him. He sighed and shrugged as if to say, "There's nothing I can do." He faced the door to the kitchen and pushed it open. He disappeared from view and then Zolo turned to Nami.

"Well, our captain's out of commission and we can't get Usopp to help us."

"Huh? Why not?"

"He's sleeping and I'm not going near him. Last time, I almost lost my eye. He thinks he's a captain even when he's sleeping."

Nami sighed and hung her head. "Great. _Now_ what are we supposed to do?"

Chopper dropped down and looked at Luffy from between the bars. "I wonder what he's thinking…" he said, causing the others to look at him. They thought for a minute then dismissed it, walking to the dishes that Kawakudari had brought up. Luffy, on the other hand, was lying in the sun, looking up at the clouds…seeing his future. He smiled to himself as he looked into the puffy formations.

_One day, I'm going to be King of the Pirates… Nothing's going to stop me! I'm a master thief!... I'm Captain Usopp, fearsome being of the sea! …I'm going to be a great doctor just like he was! …Swordsman—I'm going to be the greatest swordsman this world has ever known… Nothing says Master Chef quite like the All-Blue… I'm going to be a great blacksmith! It may not sound glamorous but I'm going to be a great markswoman as well!_

Luffy smirked at the memories…at the people on this ship having such great goals…and how far they've come. He held his hand up to the sun. Rays spilled through his spaces between his fingers and he curled his hand into a fist. He stared at it…for a moment.

_We're going to be the greatest crew the world as ever known…_ He laughed in his goofy way. "I can't wait! I really, really can't wait!"

The four at the top looked at him, lined up on the railing; Sanji stood in the kitchen door, holding the stick of his sweet treat. Luffy laughed again and everyone smiled to each other.

"Usopp doesn't know what he's missing," Nami said.

"Well, we can always tell him," Kawakudari began, wiping her hands, "…_after_ he wakes up."

Luffy looked up to the sky, a grin on his face.

_I can't wait…_

…_I really can't wait…_


End file.
